Agents
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: Rouge is getting a partner for her missions, she doesn't like the idea but she's starting to like her partner. A Shadouge fic which is both a request from a friend and a side story to my Bloodshed series.
1. The Congregation

AGENTS - Introduction

It was a perfect day. The sun was out and peeking at all who shared her presence. The children were playing in the park flying their kites and such. Flowers bloomed and some could even catch a glimpse of the buds' awakening from the slumber. The light of such a day would melt even the coldest of hearts. Shadow, who'd usually keep to himself, had paid a visit to Rouge, but nothing more.

That day I was called for an audience with the secretary of defence and the agency's top agent, Rouge. The two stood before me and ready to implicate their problem.

"President Thorndyke, you must understand that this does not seem like the kind of situation Eggman would cook up." The situation was scarce. Apparently, a breakout of some sort of vampiric beings came out during last summer. Though that was their opinion, I did not believe them, of course, but yet that would be a mistake I would sadly regret. "So what you're telling me is that there is an outbreak of vampires?"

The secretary of defence gives a sigh, knowing how ridiculous it may sound but she had always had to say what she believed in, I had always liked that part about her "Yes, sir, it seems to be a possibility for the low blood count on the murdered, the beings being able to fly and the two holes on the victims' necks."

Rouge began to speak up "Now look mister president, if you've got a better explanation for such events I'd love to hear it." Her sarcasm was in plain sight. I thought it over for a while. I started to right down on piece of paper and handed to them. "Come see this man tomorrow. He'll lead you through the information."

The secretary picked it up and seemed rather interested of what kind of man they'll be meeting. "Who is he?"

"Oh, you'll find out. But first, Miss Rouge, would you mind coming with me?" Curious, she followed me down the hall. We ended up in the back of the Whitehouse and entered a chopper, ready to take off. "The secretary will be escorted to the Pentagon but we have other matters to attend to."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out what I mean."

Meanwhile, Shadow had visited Rouge's room in a fancy hotel in Washington. He knocks at the door, but no answer "Rouge? Rouge!? Are you there!?" He pauses for a moment and decides that, since he's there, he might as well take in the sights and check on her later'Guess she's not here. Might as well see what Washington has to offer.'

I had just brought Rouge to the agency to present a problem of my own. "Miss Rouge…"

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Do you know what this is?" I had activated a few monitors, showing Rouge her past performance.

"It's me…" She was puzzled 'Why would he show me this?'

"Rouge, your performance is great but yet we cannot trust you when something valuable is involved."

"And your point is?"

"You need a partner…"

It took her a while to get all the information into her head. She was twitching wildly and seemed to be taking in a lot of breath for some reason. "What!? I've served this agency for five years and all my missions have been successful and you think I need partner just because I'm little greedy!" Impressively, she said that all in one breathe.

Everyone knew she'd rather work alone. The less people around, the less who'd try to stop her from getting anything valuable that isn't hers. "But I'm sure you'll be interested in who we picked out for you." I activated a monitor and certain black hedgehog popped up on screen.

She began to calm down "I guess this won't be so bad after all…"


	2. The Ordeal

AGENTS – Watchful Eyes

Shadow dashed across the city streets making into the monuments at light speed. He had changed a lot over the years and still competes with Sonic. Everyday was another adventure, with no Eggman around Shadow's life now had to deal with taking down thugs or helping his friends learn valuable lessons, memories of Maria helped a lot on that part. Today, however, was a day that he'd never forget.

Dodging like a pro past civilians, Shadow managed to catch the attention of a particular brown bat. "He's in sight sir."

"Good, keep on him." President Thorndyke was on the other line of the bat's com link.

"What're you going to do with him?" Rouge asked.

"We're merely going to test his efficiency." The President had been planning this operation for a while now.

Still puzzled, Rouge began to keep a close eye on the monitor.

President Throndyke enables the com link and gives the signal "Engage!"

The bat swoops down with unimaginable speeds and heads to knock Shadow off. Shadow takes notice and back flips out of the way.

The bat skids on the floor and focuses on his target. "Impressive, but try to dodge this!" He hovers off the ground and spins like a drill, increasing in size. Shadow makes a run for it into a nearby building. The bat gains on him. Shadow, becoming dangerously close to the bat's attack, dashes up the building and leaps off, dodging the attack.

Only a few feet away form his foe, he readies himself. The bat, repeats his former attack knowing that he'll gain on Shadow, now that he has nowhere to run. As he nears him, Shadow lunges his palm creating a shockwave of chaos energy into opponent, launching him into the building yet again.

He emerges form the rubble and begins to grin "Is that all you got! Cause I assure you, if that's all the 'ultimate life form' has to offer, I might as well take your title along with your life!" He launches into the air and begins to spread out his wings much further. His wings expand to a width of twice his height.

"What is that thing?" Shadow and Rouge say in unison.

Thorndyke begins to speak up "He is Max the bat, the result of years of research, millions of dollars, and strict training, much like you friend Shadow. They only differ in abilities, their past, not so much."

He launches down with massive turbulence, whilce cracking glass and asphalt, Shadow attempts to escape but to no avail. Shadow is lunged into the opposite building, nearly five kilometers away, with the same speed he delivered to Max.

Shadow gets on his feet and launches a chaos spear. Max is grounded and Shadow executes chaos control. Max is met with a fist and is sent through a set of buildings. Enraged, he sets all his energy into another attack. Shadow readies himself. He launches into the air with a fist ready, and as Max was about to make contact, Shadow smashes him down.

A crater is made and Shadow walks off. Tattered wings, a bruised body, and head engaged with the asphalt, But Max was not dead, just not yet.

"Perfect, his power and our skill will be the ideal combination." Throndyke mused.

Rouge was in complete shock 'He's never been this powerful before. Whatever it was that made him change, it made him much more active now.'

I honestly and truly hate doing the battle scenes but that would be the only way I'm getting into the next chapter. Sorry about that.


	3. The Photo

AGENTS – A Smile and a Photo

Later that night, Shadow managed to return to Rouge's room. Today would be a tiring day for any ordinary person, but Shadow was no ordinary person. A few knocks, but yet again, no answer. He decided to surprise his old friend and so he teleported in. He then found himself within the confines of her living room. Seeing nothing of interest, he moved on. He found her king-sized bedroom, complete with a massive bed "She's certainly kept herself comfy."

Scanning the area, he found a shinning object on the bedside. He approached it to find an old photo of him and her on a beach in a private island known as Sier. Throndyke brought them there as reward for their efforts. It was there that Amy found her twin and family.

A small smile would be found on Shadow's face as he stared endlessly at her smiling face. In the photo, you could see Rouge had just jumped on Shadow from behind. She winked in the photo and Shadow was obviously caught off guard. She hugged around his neck and Shadow was blushing. Sonic popped up to take the photo for them; it was payback for beating him in a race.

He began to caress her face with his finger on the transparent glass. Memories came flowing back like an angry river. Little did he know that the good times he had with her, would only get better.

Rouge had then entered her room, but not through the door, but rather, the window. Landing safely and quietly, Shadow did not take notice. She heard someone put down the photo in her bedroom. She began to hover, slowly and quietly, she entered the room. Noting the black clothing and red streaks on her trespassers quills, she believed it to be Shadow, still watching the photo; she began to remember the picture. With a playful smile and small giggle, she pounced him. Caught off guard Shadow yelped and fell on his side on the bed.

Shadow was bit ticked but realized that it was the only person on earth with the guts to do that to him. "Trespassing, eh?" She giggled playfully.

He was in a happy mood today and decided 'What the hey.' He flips to make eye contact. He embraces her "I haven't seen you in a long time."

At first she was shocked by his sudden rush of affection, it was truly never like him to do as such, but she hugged back anyway. With a smile matching his, she pulls away and faces him. She gives him and kisses on the cheek then begins to caress it "It's good to have you back." Realizing Shadow's reaction, a massive blush, which mistakens him for Knuckles, she returns the favour and gets up.

"I never expected this from you." Shadow was puzzled at her sudden reaction to his. "Never expected that from you either." She remains in his eyes and he remains in hers. In a blissful state of everlasting passion, they had found eternity. They kiss, full on the lips, and remain that way till it deepens. The world around them disappears as they bask in each others warmth, and all this from a smile and a photo.


	4. The Petition

AGENTS – The Invitation

The morning after…

Shadow awoke in the presence of the sunrise just outside the window. The room had seemed more beautiful in the morning "She really did make herself comfortable." The light beamed across the window shinning on his lover. He watched as the more beautiful sight lay before him in his arms, cuddling up to his chest, she smiled as her head eased up to him "Rouge…" He sang, with a smile he caressed her cheek. "it's time to wake up." She squirmed a bit, only to ball up further into his arms.

He smiled a bit more then recovering from the bed. He snuck into the kitchen and decided to take a look around. The place was very tidy and the counter was made of 100 percent chrome. 'I guess it pays to be an agent.' Shadow acknowledged. He neared the counter and began to observe. The room was brightly lit and seemed quite spotless.

He moved on; passed the counter, Shadow sat in a soft green sofa. Seeing a remote but no television intrigued him. He picked it up and saw a button labelled "access" Pushing the button; a screen came out atop the fireplace. The news played and a familiar face turned up. It was Amy, doing a report on an escapee from Alcatraz. "A legend is reborn as yet another one of Alcatraz's captives have fled the supposed inescapable high security prison." Shadow remembered the event when he was with Maria. They watched a history report Gerald Robotnik had gotten. Apparently, in 1962, three men, Frank Morris with brothers John and Clarence Anglin, had escaped Alcatraz. Though Shadow cared less about the escapees for he thought such knowledge would never become useful for him. "… though the escapee, as it seems, was last weeks private case kept secret from the public. The citizens of San Francisco demand to know just what was it that escaped "The Rock" More on this after the break."

Hearing the surround sound, Rouge had finally gotten up and entered the room.

Shadow shut down the television and noticed yet another photo. Shadow realized that it was the photo from the President's Ball. It was a victory celebration of Eggman's final defeat. Ivo was gone for good, as so they thought. It was a group shot. Tails had gone with Cream, Sonic had, reluctantly, gone with Amy, Knuckles entered with, the resurfaced Tikal, and Shadow with Rouge.

After rubbing her eyes, Rouge had noticed that Shadow was in similar position as last night. She readied herself once more and pounced the unsuspecting hedgehog. A familiar yelp escaped Shadow as he landed. Following her former actions, she giggled and led him to a soft location, her sofa. "Nice place, huh?"

"Sure is." Laughing along with her, he could not stop smiling; Rouge was beginning to find his newfound, joyful, disposition a bit creepy but even so, she was happy.

While they were enjoying themselves with their alone time, Shadow noticed that Rouge's mail had just come in. To tease her a bit, he got up to get her mail "I'll go get your mail."

"Aww! Shadow! It was just getting good!" She pouted.

Once he retrieved the mail, Shadow noticed that another envelope had just slipped under the door entitled addressed to "Shadow…"

Rouge approached him. Still pouting, Rouge had noticed the unusual look on the black hedgehog's face. "Shadow? What's wrong?"

Rouge noted the envelope and knew exactly what this was about.

Moments after, Shadow and Rouge had entered the agency and met with the woman at the front desk. "Hi, Eura, nice to see you again." At her shock, the pink hedgehog nearly dropped her glasses, forgetting that they were tied around her neck. "Oh, Rouge, I thought you were on vacation."

"I was, but my friend here got an invitation to the agency."

Noting his features, she immediately realized who it was. "Oh, Shadow, nice to meet you. Rouge talks about you all the time!"

Rouge began to blush at her last sentence. "She does, does she?" Shadow sounded quite playful.

Within the elevator, Rouge seemed nervous and uncertain. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Wha? Um…uh n-nothing" It was the first time Shadow had heard Rouge stutter.

On the top floor, the pair was escorted into an office. Thorndyke was facing the window and turned at the sound of the door. The President presented himself "Welcome Shadow, and Rouge what a pleasant surprise."

Shadow approached a nearby chair and sat, Rouge followed suit. "Tell me, why am I here?"

The president sat down himself. "Well, we cannot fully trust Rouge with precious artifacts, the times she had betrayed our agency to gain objects like the Master Emerald, were too hard a blow on our new agency's name."

Shadow wasn't surprised. She'd done this before. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Shadow, we request that you join our agency, to not only keep our best agent in check but also to increase efficiency." Shadow was surprised, he never thought of getting a job. He never even thought of what he'd do with money. He barely even ate!

He faces her and knows, that by the look in her eyes, she really wants him to take the job. Her hand was on top of his and she then held it both. "Please, Shadow, I haven't seen you in a long time and ever since last night, I can't stay away from you anymore." It was true, since the events of their reunion a bond was created. As powerful as a married couples', the love they shared seemed no different. His dedication to her led him to make a life changing decision. "President Throndyke, you got yourself an agent."

And from that day forth, nothing would ever be the same, for anyone.


	5. The Intitation: Part 1

Sorry about the really late update. My monitor broke down and I had to make use of someone else's. It took me awhile but I finally go this one up. And for those who have been with me on this ride, I made this chapter longer. I'll be sure to get back on my daily update, but just not now.

And just a quick reminder, This " " means speak and this ' ' means think. I've noticed that some people didn't get that.

* * *

AGENTS - Training: Part 1 Firearms

Shadow had felt another presence in the room. It was late at night and Rouge was still asleep. It was dreary night as the rain began to weigh and grow in number. His sharpened senses were easily disrupted. He ventured to the kitchen but found nothing of interest. The bathroom was next but the room lay silent as the night itself. He approached the sink and wet his face, feeling as if he was becoming delusional. As he faced his reflection once more, he saw Rouge within the door frame.

"Shadow..." She whispered with a pale face, assuming she was merely tired. A smirk appeared upon his face for her presence. "What is it?" As he turned she had disappeared. Confused, Shadow began to moisten his features once more, but as he turned to his reflection, she was there. "...Help me!" Her eyes began to drip blood as did her neck. Horrified by the sight, he turned and watched as she ran towards the next room.

Baring fear in his heart, he ran out of the room and chased her. He ended up in the living room and saw nothing yet again. He neared the photo from before and saw an image he had long forgotten, the moment of his demonic transformation. He remembered the pain, he remembered the sorrow, he remembered the loss he felt as he saw Rouge with boned wings ready to tear him or anyone else apart. He returned to reality as his scar began to burn in his heart once more.

He heard a loud thump near the fire place and found Rouge, on the floor, dripping tears of her red liquid while holding a familiar figure, himself. His demonic form was rediscovered. His sharp claws, the markings on his chest, his translucent, red, angelic wings, and his empty eyes, a form he dared to forget. His heart raced and froze beyond his will as his similar form began to speak. "People fear what they do not understand." After his words, he lunged into Shadow, and with a single punch, sent him flying through the window. He fell with great speed and his powers seemed to have no functionality at all. He neared the pavement and then...

"Aah!" He awoke in a single yelp as his heart began to settle. Drenched in cold sweat, he turned to the gleaming light from the nearby window. 'It was.. just a nightmare' He lay once more to rest his head. It wasn't long till he realized his partner wasn't in bed. He got up and entered the kitchen.

He was given a silent welcome as he entered the living room. He give a short sigh as he neared the photo near the sofa yet again. He remembered her soft laugh, her delicate touch, but most of all, her gentle kiss. That night she granted him a gentle kiss which made him blush without control. She changed him that night, allowed him to completely let go of his past and embrace the possibilities of the future, like him and her.

Behind the counter, a dark figure lurked. Observing his position, it set itself before the fireplace. Getting ready, it sets itself back, making sure he doesn't notice a thing. And then... POUNCE! Shadow was over taken by Rouge once more as she stands triumphant, looming over him. They giggle as they stare at each other. "Is this going to be a constant part of our relationship?"

"You bet it is." She says as she nears her face, inching closer to his own. She lets out a silent laugh before closing her eyes then closing the gap. A knock on the door is heard just as the gap completely closes. "Rouge!? Rouge!? Are you in there!?" A familiar young male voice is heard over the door.

Rouge gets up, departing from Shadow, regretting their release. She nears the knob as Shadow returns to reality. She opens the door to find none other than Silver. "Oh, hey Rouge. Um..." the kid was nervous, he was knew to the agency and has been making friends with an actual job. Without a mission, he was able to show a different side of him. He's always wanted to be a field agent but just hasn't quite gotten all the skills yet. He was beginning to forget why he was even there "Silver, don't think of us as your superiors. Just your friends." Rouge comforted. 'Us?' He thought he saw that, over her shoulder was Shadow who wasn't as surprised to see him but surprised none the less. "Hey Shadow, it's been a while..." He had finally straightened up. "Um... the agency requests your presence in the meeting room."

* * *

Once there, they found themselves in the presence of Throndyke yet again and a very familiar face. A man stood with a dark green military apparel. He stood before a large screen then turning to face his new colleague. Rouge sat while Shadow stood, trying to familiarize himself with the figure a distance away. The humanoid saw him, not too far, a face he would never forget. "Shadow? Is that you?" The voice was the all familiarity he needed. "Tails?" Prower walked up to him and embraced his long time friend. Shadow was surprised at his strength, he felt his bones about to crack. "Oh, sorry..." As Shadow retracted from his friend, he was a able to take a better look at him. His physic, more muscular than his own, and upon closer inspection much taller than his own, stood proudly before him with an army, far away, at his command.

"Um, excuse me gentlemen but we are not here for a reunion." Thorndyke pointed out.

Shadow turned to his friend. "We'll talk later." He whispers.

As all are seated for the briefing, Silver enters the room, seating himself next to Shadow. Miles begins the briefing, "As you are all well aware, a prisoner had escaped Alcatraz just yesterday..." A picture of Alcatraz appeared on screen "after serving only a week of it's sentence, he escaped" the screen showed a photo of massive hole on the roof of Alcatraz.

"The escapee was a mechanic convict named Genocide" The screen showed a mugshot of the being. It was nothing like they've seen before, especially for the fact that "before" was with Eggman's drones. Several more screens appeared revealing his structural integrity as the briefing continued. "...He is equipped with an ion cannon per arm, enhanced sight, the ability to fly with booster emplacements in his feet and but most of all, his aladine shield."

"What's aladine?" A certain ivory hedgehog asks.

Thorndyke takes over "Aladine, a recently discovered metal uncovered by several military units near one of their emplacements in Iraq. The metal was tested and is apparently much more dense than diamonds." The screen switches to a building sheltered within the desert mountains. "The material was brought to a research facility in a remote location for further study. In the same area, Genocide was being tested. Several weeks later he went berserk when his fail safes were being attached. Apparently the program in which the fail safes would activate from a distance was infected by a hacker. We had traced the origin of the program but it ended just as the link was passing through the city limits. Genocide took the aladine during his escape. He uses it as a mere shield, which isn't attached to him."

"So, you want us to destroy that thing." Rouge asks.

"Yes, but I suggest you take him by surprise. His shield is unbreakable with our resources so you must catch him off guard"

Ever eager, Shadow rises from his seat "Alright then, so gear us up and let's go!"

Thorndyke immediately stops him "Wow there! You're not going in right now."

* * *

Shadow is introduced to the firing range. Silver approaches him as he's firing "Through the agencies extensive research on you..." Shadow starts ponder this but shrugs it off "We have discovered that, with your chaos energy, you can enhance your bullets power and capabilities." As Shadow reaches for another magazine, Silver stops him "Not only that, you can even substitute them, give it a try." Shadow aims his empty Bernadeli P One and fires a shot of dark electrical energy. On impact, the target immediately disintegrates. Shadow, amazed at his own power, begins to reload his weapon to see what happens when the weapon is loaded.

As Shadow fires Silver is preparing himself. Rouge, watching Shadow as he eliminates targets with a single hit, admires his excitement and marksmanship.

Shadow was unaware of his full capacity, and was about to learn more. As he reloads again, Silver hesitates but stops. Rouge bares a questionable face 'What's up with him?' As Shadow is about to fire his last round, Silver uses his telekinesis to force to aim at Rouge. The bullet fires as Shadow is left in shock.

Shadow faces Silver and shouts "What the Hell!?"

Silver seemed confident as he makes Shadow aware of her condition. She is perfectly fine and recovers from the shock. "As you can see, your powers are partially mental, making it impossible for any of your shots to hit any one that matters to you." Shadow and Rouge makes a closer observation on the wall behind her. A hole was found, the bullet, easily shot through it with swift succession, and even burning it a little.

Sonic walks in with a tear on the leg of his pants. "What do you put in those guns!? I almost got hit!"

Rouge giggles a bit, barely trying to hide it, as Shadow faces the whole. 'This power, how much of chaos energy am I unaware of?'

* * *

Sorry if this chapter didn't meet to your expectations. I'll try to reach them but not as of the moment. I hope to hear from you guys, I'm okay with negative feedback, it helps me get better!


	6. The Intitiation: Part 2

To all my readers: I'm having advertisements for my stories. Link and bring you OCs to this link! /topic/33005/9295663/1/ I'll see you there!

* * *

AGENTS - Training: Part 2 Senses

A black figure appeared in the misty nights, the ever deafening silence took his curiosity. The city lights, dimmed by the alleys of New York City. The area, empty, no man dare step out for the danger that now arises. The city was set without order, and private wars were played. There is no order, and so much of it is kept in secret. Only those inside it, know it's fullest extent. Only a fool, or man, ever hungry for battle, would dare step out into this abyss which is the city. And one man dared to walk these nights, and he was no fool.

Two men lie in the gutter eagerly waiting for a miracle. A metal barrel, inflamed on the inside, provided the warmth. No shelter for them, all they have is all they are. A noise is heard from around the corner. "Did you hear that?" One of them asks. "No, our connection was cut only until you spoke to me. But it's safe to say that another is here." A hedgehog comes around the corner, cloaked in a dark shade, approaches the alley, only to find a rusted barrel, damaged, and flaming the remainder of it's contents. He pauses for a moment, 'I could've sworn I heard voices coming from here.' Not changing his expression he continues on.

He enters into the center of an open area. The gray, rough, texture was paved upon the walls. The location was dim, lifeless, and most of all, threatening. Graffiti seemed like an essential in the streets and alleys, for they as well bared their mark, even here.

A basketball rolled across, near a hoop. The ball then begins to bounce. Continuing it's momentum until it's altitude ranges from one foot, then gradually, to six. It then continues on in the that single momentum, not getting any higher. 'Silver?' he thinks. As the ball gains speed it bounces off the walls and into Shadow. With a single raise of hand in the direction of the ball, it stops in mid-air and implodes.

"Where are you?" He silently says. A tense figure appears in an alley ahead of him. "Hm?" The form twitches it's head, vibrating with great energy, as if on cracks. It's hiss, so sharp it irritates Shadow's ear. The being's eyes, blaze in a feiry blood drenched color, and two large blades of ebony red, spring from it's hand. As it exits the dark it reveals itself to be a humanoid, approaching Shadow. As the light shines upon the accursed figure, the light reveals that the blades, having been receded, cut through the two center fingers. 'What is that thing!?' The figure dashes towards with inhuman speed. Shadow, draws his gun and fires through it's forehead. It collapses into the ground.

The same irritating hiss repeats itself as several more beings emit their heinous glow. 'What the...!?' The beasts burst out, as an army surrounds Shadow, who was ready to end this. He flips overhead, narrowly avoiding a a tackle. In mid-air, he grabs the being and flings it into two others. Another attempts a swipe but as agile as Shadow is, he jumps on it's shoulders, leaps and slams his foot into it's face. The ground cracks as the beings head makes contact with the unforgiving floor. He charges his power, then..."Chaos...BLAST!" Several of them are forced onto each other, and as many of them die on impact, more come out from the alleyway. "Haha! Now we're talkin'!" Shadow exclaims as he grins. He inflames his fist with dark chaos energy and socks one the nearest in the face, breaking it's jaw, and from there, continues a flurry of motions, using every limb, power and weapon, he had at his disposal.

"Impressive..." a mysterious bat upon a building nearby said. "Very, but lacks professionalism." His companion comments. "What do you mean? He taking them all out like there's no tomorrow." His friend raises an eyebrow. "He's merely a brute. His skills are good for an agent but lacks the proper grace. This means that he has yet to reach his capacity."

As Shadow, finishes the last one with a bullet to the head. Slow claps are heard from an alleyway, while Shadow is expecting another opponent. "Nicely done Shadow!" Prower exclaims. Accompanying him is Thorndyke and Rouge. "What are these things?" Rouge asks.

"They're prototypes." He kneels down to one and turns it's head. "They were unsuccessful in their original purpose but they served well as berserk infantry. They came from the Demon project, which was inspired from the Demon War five years ago. You remember that, don't you Shadow?" Prower continued.

The intensity of the Demon War was unlike any other. The entire world, engulfed in the curse that was concealed within the Master Emerald for years, faced what Knuckles' ancestors had to seal away for many millenia. Shadow was one of the lucky ones. He was amongst the few who had control over his transformation, other than that, he had the most beautiful. His form was angelic, with translucent wings that emit sparks of light. His eyes soft and his flight, that of great grace. It was also at that time when Rouge obtained an opposing transformation. Her wings, left as bones, though, allowed her flight, defying gravity. Her form was still as seductive as ever. Shadow, at the time could not bare knowing the woman he loved, was not only with another at the time, but as well tried to kill him!

"Yes, quite a performance," Thorndyke interrupted Shadow's little flashback "but I'd like to introduce you to some friends..." The two men from the gutter appear behind Shadow as Thorndyke presents them. At that instant they charge at Shadow. He blocks, one but the other jumps over him, smacking his back with his palm. Shadow is forced onto the other and is met with a fist to the face. Rouge watches on the sidelines thinking while biting her lip 'You can do this, baby, I know you can!'

Shadow flips up and inflames his fists. He attempts to attack one, but forgets that the other is behind him. A single round house kick set Shadow aside. Shadow gets up only find one jumping off the other and in an attempt to give Shadow another hit. He dodges but to his dismay the two charge for him. He flips back seeing them instantly change direction and as one grabs him the other rushes by. He is thrown and then smacked into the ground by the fist of the second man. Tired and beat Shadow gets up. "You are unaware of your surroundings."They say in unison in a strange, almost mechanical voice.

Shadow is approached by Thorndyke. "You don't like me, don't you?" Shadow exclaims. He laughs a bit and then speaks "They are Jericho and Taylor. It may come to a surprise to you but Jericho is blind and Taylor is deaf." Shadow is taken aback by this statement. Thorndyke is enjoying this expression "Do you know of the story of the crippled man and the blind man. When they found each other the cripple lent him his eyes while the blind man lent him his legs. The two easily supported each other, even after all the mockery. These two however were abandoned at a young age and found no one to guide them but a feeling that drew them cross country their entire lives until they met. They lent each other their senses, and apparently, one such as yourself cannot surpass them... that is, if you are willing to give in to your mind rather than your fists."

Shadow gets up and faces them. Closing his eyes, he concentrates, his eyes flare open as his pupils dilate and then, his eyes turn completely white. "Well, let's see if this works." He says in an echoed tone. The two men rush toward him. Taylor, the blind man, throws a punch but Shadow jumps and lands on his extended fist. While on the arm, he kicks his face. As he's forced back, Jericho jumps off of him and gives a flying kick. Shadow blocks with crossed arms and flips him. Unknowingly, the other man is behind Shadow and attempts an axe kick. Shadow, having heard his movements, grabs his leg and smacks him into the floor. The other man charges yet again and with Shadow, still firmly gripping Taylor's leg swings him like a bat and throws the both of them into the wall.

The two of them recover and applaud him "Congratulations, you now trust just more than your eyes." They say in the same united mechanical voice. Shadow is caught off guard by the one attack he can never escape, a bear hug from his girlfriend. Rouge stares into his eyes and he in hers. She begins to tease him with notes of how they can celebrate this occasion. Shadow blushes a deep red. She giggles in response and kisses his cheek. Silver, hearing all of this, is confused as to what they're talking about. It appears that Silver is still as naive as he always was.

A distance away from the same location, Detective Hawk, a prestigious investigator, enters a local psychics shop. "Is anyone in here?" The man approaches a chair and sat, he looks around notes a skull with a yellow candle on top of it. Still lit, the wind blows it swaying it's thin flaming figure. The indoor chimes sway along with it as a woman in maroon cloak with a hood hiding the beauty that is she, appears out of nowhere on the seat across. "Many say you are of thirty years but we both know that you are beyond that." He says.

"Who are you?" She quietly asks. "We both know you are already aware of my identity." He takes out a small amulet and with an eagle on it. "I need to know where this came from." Seeing as he is harmless, she releases the cloak and reveals her silky maroon dress, he stares at her blankly, not looking away or see her face, revealed to be that of a bird. She slaps him telekinetically that knocks him back into the real world.

She takes the amulet, gives a perplexed look, and hands it back. As Hawk retrieves it, she speaks "It is of an ancient group that honored the way of the sword, the dragon, the knight, and much more. It dates decades ago but the amulets seems almost brand new." Hawk gives his own confused expression. Knowing that he got it from a raider who had claimed that he had taken it from a samurai. "Could it be fake?" She raises an eyebrow, surprised at his lack of knowledge for a such a dignified and popular group but she had to take into account that he was a mortal and hasn't lived as long as she has "No, the signature of it was a rare substance that only the alchemists of this group can create."

She takes his hand and tells him "but maybe we can learn more." Their eyes glow in a bright light as they see into the future. Images are shown within their journey to beyond. A green, almost grass-like woman resurrects in a bright flash. A blue hedgehog enters a massive, glowing new form. A group of travelers traverse a relentless mountain. A scientist finds his inner hero. A commander takes a sacrifice. An innocent warrior reeks havoc once more. A black hedgehog, holds a bleeding bat in his hands. And finally, hooded figure comes to claim the souls of the powerful.

They let go, having seen too much. As they stare into each other hoping that what they've seen would never come true. And one thought would crawl into their minds and rack their very foundations "Armageddon..."

* * *

I'd like to thank Gail Chan for presenting me with Trigger the Phoenix. Her psychic abilities will play a great part. If you don't mind Gail Chan, I added the telekinesis for a more versatile character.


End file.
